100 Percent
by annisaaaprl
Summary: Kau yang membuat hidupku berubah 100% setelah mengenalmu. Dulu aku yang mengagumimu, tapi sekarang, kau yang membuat aku MEMBENCI dirimu 100%. Aku menyesal telah mengagumimu yang mengganggapku "Pengganggu". /gagal bikin summary/ Chanyeol Baekhyun ChanBaek BaekYeol ParkByun YAOI/BL
100%

Cast : Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun-and Another ot12 EXO Member

Genre : romance, hurt, school-life, angst

Length : Chaptered

Rated : "M"

DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini 50% sama dengan kisah hidup/? Sang author, GS! (Gender Switch), 18+ Bullying Content!

Author : Kim Seoeun (annisaaaprl)

Couple : All Official EXO otp. +SuBaek , SeBaek, ChanSoo, LuKris.

Summary :: Kau yang membuat hidupku berubah 100% setelah mengenalmu. Dulu aku yang mengagumimu, tapi sekarang, kau yang membuat aku MEMBENCI dirimu 100%. Aku menyesal telah mengagumimu yang mengganggapku "Pengganggu". /gagal bikin summary/

Hai! Eum.. namaku Byun Baekhyun. Ah panggil saja aku Baek, Baekki, Hyun-ah atau.. terserah lah. Aku seorang yeoja yang menduduki bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama kelas 8 di kawasan Gangnam-do. Ya, aku termasuk yeoja pas-pasan yang sangat beruntung bisa sekolah di kawasan elite seperti Gangnam ini.

Sebenarnya, hidup di Gangnam tidak semudah apa yang kalian bayangkan. Karena aku termasuk orang yang pas-pasan yang beruntungnya masuk sekolah elite disini membuat banyak orang yang menatapku aneh. Bahkan aku menganggapnya mereka iri padaku. Dan aku mulai menceritakan kehidupanku setahun yang lalu saat memulai pendidikanku disini.

-24 Juli 2014-

Yay! Aku resmi menjadi siswi disekolah ini. Terimakasih kepada otakku yang cerdas ini membuatku masuk kesini tanpa harus membayar uang masuk. Hebat kan? Terima kasih juga kepada eomma dan appa kesayangan yang menurunkan kecerdasannya kepadaku. Oke aku harus bersiap siap! Besok hari MOS ku yang pertama! Baekki-ya, fighting!

 **Esoknya...**

"Hai semua, perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan. Mentor MOS kalian dan ini pendampingku Kim Minseok. Kalian bisa memanggil dia Xiumin. Semoga Kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik ya" kedua yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri.

Tapi, masalah menimpaku..

 _"_ _sial. Dimana name tag ku? Duh gawat. Ah aku harus menerima hukuman sepertinya_ " batinku marah kepada otak cerdasku yang pelupa.

"Yang tidak membawa name tag atau name tagnya salah, maju kedepan!" teriak sang ketua osis, Wu Kris. Hah, semoga besok di mos hari kedua aku membawanya. Hari pertama yang sial, ufgh.

Sesi setelah menjalani "hukuman", memperkenalkan diri ke sesama anggota kelompok MOS. Aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang tingginya sama sepertiku dengan tubuhnya yang kurus. Lalu aku memperkenalkan diri ku.

"Hai! Aku Baekhyun! Salam kenal.. eumm.."

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Salam kenal juga Baekhyun" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku memperkenalkan diriku kepada anggota kelompokku yang lain dan hanya aku dan Kyungsoo yang yeoja. Wow.. dan sepertinya.. aku tertarik pada Kim Junmyeon. Ya, teman sekelompokku.

-Hari kedua mos berlangsung-

Ketua Osis menyuruh kita membawa pilihan makanan, Beef Teriyaki masak sendiri atau membeli Ayam Goreng *sensor merk dialaskan copyright*. Aku berniat awalnya meminta makanan yang dibawa oleh Suho –nama kecil Junmyeon-. Namun entah kenapa dia malah menyuapiku dan..

 **DEG..**

 _"_ _Aku.. kenapa...?"_ batinku berteriak dalam hati disaat aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Tidak tidak. Kau masih punya kekasih Baek.. oya sebenarnya aku memiliki kekasih bernama Oh Sehun yang umurnya beda 2 tahun lebih muda dariku tapi dia bisa menyamaiku. Maksudnya seangkatan gitu. Tapi aku agak curiga sebenarnya dengannya.

Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengeluarkan handphone ku dan menghubungi kekasihku, Sehun, yang berada jauh di Seoul sana. Ugh sungguh aku merindukannya. Segera aku menghubungi Sehun yang ada jauh disana.

"Yeoboseyo? Sehunaaa... nan bogoshipoyooo"

 _"_ _hai Nun.. maksudku Baekki-ya. Ah aku juga merindukanmu. Baru saja kamu pindah ke Gangnam tiga hari yang lalu tp aku merindukanmu. Hiks.."_ Kata Sehunku sambil pura-pura menangis. Hihihi.. membayangkan mukanya saja pasti dia seperti ber-aegyo-ria kepadaku.

"Haah.. aku juga merindukanmu Sehunaa. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu Sehunaa"

 _"_ _kabar baik? BERITAHU AKU NUNA.. EH MAKSUDKU BAEKKI."_ Sehunku sepertinya tidak sabaran eoh?

"Aku akan ke Seoul setelah Mos ku selesai. Itu artinya.. LUSA AKU KEMBALI KE SEOUL SEHUNAA" aku senang memberitahu ini kepada Sehun tapi..

 _"_ _benarkah? Ah aku sungguh senang baekki-ya. Oya, lusa perlu kujemput tidak dibandara?"_ dia menjawabnya dengan nada lesu. Heung? Aneh. Padahal tadi dia terlihat begitu senang. Positive thinking Baekhyun-ah.

"Terimakasih tawarannya Sehuna. Tapi nanti aku akan dijemput oleh-

"... _sehuna, itu siapa yang menelfonmu?"_

-supirku.." mendengar suara perempuan lain. Ani, Sehun tidak punya saudara kandung. Ibunya saja sudah meninggal karena penyakit hati. Lalu..

" _Baekki-ya? Kau disana? Haloo?"_

Tuut...Tuuut..

Aku menutup sambungan kita secara sepihak. Aku tak menyangka Sehun-ku selingkuh. Hey. Bahkan dia tidak punya sepupu, om, ataupun bibi. Itu berarti dia selingkuh kan? Huft.. hey.. setidaknya aku punya kesempatan mencari yang lain (read : cogan) disini kkk.

(Skip ceritanya udah selesai MOS terus waktunya memilih ekskul)

Awalnya aku bingung ingin mengikuti ekskul apa. Kyungsoo? Ah.. dia memilih ekskul art. Aku mau mengikutinya tapi aku tidak pandai di bidang seni tersebut. Hmm.. tunggu. Adakah disini ekskul yang.. AH! Ini diaaa! Cinematography. Huft aku enggak sabar deh.

( _ceritanya flashback off_ )

Dan disinilah pertemuan pertamaku dengan orang yang sebenarnya aku cintai sampai sekarang. Tapi entahlah kenapa gangguan dari Suho itu terus menerus mengiang ditelingaku. Bahkan dia yang menggangguku saja memanggilku "Virus" atau pengganggu. Sungguh.. dunia sekarang telah berputar balik.

( _flashback again.. ngehe.._ )

Hari Senin, hari dimana jadwal rutinku untuk ekskul dan aku bertemu dengan Sunbae yang mengalihkan/? Duniaku. Sebut saja dia Park Chanyeol. Sunbae kelas 8 yang mencuri perhatianku. Diam diam aku menyukainya. Awalnya sih hanya kagum karena faktanya dia masuk ke organisasi Olimpiade Sains di sekolah kami, dan otaknya yang sangat jenius itu. Tapi entah kenapa semakin hari berlalu semakin aku tertarik kepada hidupnya dan.. _VOILA!_ Ternyata aku mencintai kakak kelasku sendiri dengan usia kami yang terpaut setahun.

"Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku mengikuti ekskul ini selama dua tahun. Aku harap kami bisa bekerja sama" suara berat nan maskulinnya sunbaenim yang satu ini membuatku serasa beku. Sebut saja aku sedang mengalami _brain freeze_ hanya karena mendengar suaranya.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak kepadaku. Guru ekskul kami membagi kami menjadi dua tim. Dan aku... iya kalian bisa menebaknya. Aku berkelompok dengan Chanyeol-sunbae. Oh my god. Bahkan saat guru ekskulku mengambil dokumentasi tentang anggota tim, aku berada di sebelahnya. Aihhh senangnya. Namun ada satu hal.. dia. Terlalu. Tinggi. Untuk. Berdampingan. Dengan. Yeoja pendek. Sepertiku. Tapi.. jantungku selalu berdetak cepat saat menatapnya. Pernah sekali kita eye-contact, dan aku memutusnya dan langsung izin ke toilet dengan wajah merah padam. Ughh memalukan.

Anggap saja aku anak aneh. Ya. Sebenarnya sih wajar jika kalian faktanya menyukai kakak kelas sendiri tapi, oh my god. Bahkan aku merasa seperti anak SMA yang buru buru ingin lulus lalu menikah dengan dia. Perasaan aneh yang "sebaiknya" jangan ada. Huft. Eomma appa jebal.. Help meee ㅠㅠ

-:-

Hari Selasa, hari kedua aku afektif disekolah ini. Banyak yang baru kuketahui disini. Ternyata, disekolah kami ini meskipun termasuk sekolah elite, tapi tetap saja "memperhatikan" derajat..ehm..yang kaya..ehm.. dan kaum menengah.. ehm dan kaum beasiswa.

Kalian sudah bisa menjawab aku masuk dikelas mana kan? Dan angkatan kami adalah angkatan special maka dari itu masing-masing kelas akan diajak berkeliling sekolah-hingga luarnya- dan mentornya adalah sunbae kelas 8 dan 9. Ada 3 orang mentor dikelasku. Ada Kris-sunbae, Luhan-sunbae, dan Chanyeol-Sunbae.. tunggu. CHANYEOL SUNBAE?! JINJJA?!

"kalian pasti sudah kenal dengan saya kan? Hihi.. saya Wu Kris. Kepala Osis di sekolah ini. Kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama"

"anyeong, mungkin beberapa orang disini mengenaliku, namaku Xi Luhan. Panggil saja Luhan. Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk kalian semua"

and last. But not least..

"anyeonghaseyo, nama saya Park Chanyeol. Panggil Chanyeol saja ya. Senang bertemu kalian"

Fortunately, akulah yang diperhatikannya dari tadi. Tapi, dia memperhatikanku seperti..

 **DEG...**

Oke aku keterlaluan.. ani, kenapa jantungku berdebar debar seperti ini sih? Demi neptunus di celana dalam sehun, aku kenapa?

"perkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari.. em.. kau yang pendek didepan?" kata Kris-sunbae dan menunjukku. WHAT? ORANG. ITU. MENGATAIKU. PENDEK. Itu realita sih..

"ehm.. Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"terimakasih Baekhyun-ssi" sahut Chanyeol sunbae. Aku dijawab oleh sunbae itu aaaa. Aku berharap dia memanggilku Baekhyun-ah.. Baekki-ya~ ah senangnya.

Lama berlarut didalam khayalan –mustahil- ku, aku dikagetkan dengan suara keras dari Kris-tonggos,ehm, Kris-sunbae sialan itu.

"yak. Baekhyun-ssi!" "n-n-ne.. sunbaenim..?" "mengapa kau melamun, huh?" "ani sunbaenim"

Duh, gawat. Penyakit gugup ini muncul lagi.

"lain kali jika kau melamun lagi, kau akan menerima hukuman dari saya" "n-n-ne s-s-sun-baenim" sial, semua ketawa. Kecuali Chanyeol-sunbae. Huh? Dia menatapku? Tapi tatapannya aneh sekali? Seperti kasihan, khawatir, sedih, malu. Heung? Dia kenapa?

-:-

"Bagaimana hari ini Baekhyun-ah" "ya, Kyungsoo-ya, seru sih. Tapi si Naga Tonggos itu merubah segala keindahanya. Huft.."

"naga tonggos? Aa.. Kris-sunbaenim?"

"menyebut namanya saja aku tidak sudi"lalu kubuang wajahku dan lanjut membaca majalah harian sekolah. Dan aku dikagetkan dengan sebuah artikel didalamnya.

" _KYUNGSOO MURID KELAS VII-B BERPACARAN DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL KELAS VIII-A"_

Jadi.. sahabatku.. orang yang disebelahku ini.. berpacaran.. dengan.. chanyeol... APA?! DENGAN CHANYEOL-SUNBAE?! Kyungsoo menatapku bingung. Aku meletakkan majalah yang kubaca ke meja dengan kondisi terbuka lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua dengan majalah itu.

Baekhyun POV off

"Yaaa..! Baekhyun-ah! Wae?.." Kyungsoo diam sejenak dan HEY?! BERITA MACAM APA INI?! _Apa Baekhyun cemburu? Dia suka dengan Chanyeol? Siapa yang berani memberitakan ini? Kami kan merahasiakan hubungan ini. Duh.. MENGAPA KAU SANGAT BODOH DO KYUNGSOO?!_ Batin kyungsoo. "nanti aku harus menanyakan ini ke Chanyeol lalu menanyakan Baekhyun. Kemana Baekkie itu pergi ya?" monolog Kyungsoo.

-lain sisi-

"YAA IGE MWOYA?! SUDAH KU KATAKAN AKU BERPACARAN DENGANNYA HANYA STATUS! MENGAPA DIBERITAKAN? OH MY GOD! _HYUNG! YOU KNOW WHO IS MY CRUSH! IT'S NOT KYUNGSOO!_ Ah Kris hyung. Kau memang benar benar" marah Chanyeol.

"bukankah berarti aku yang akan memenangkan hati Baekhyun-ku nanti?" jawab kris dengan seringai tonggosnya yang maut *author digebukin Kris-stan*

"sial kau hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, ini belum selesai. Lihat nanti siapa yang akan mendapatkan Baekhyun duluan. Hyung, atau aku" jawab Chanyeol dengan menggunakan smirknya yang sialnya tamvan duh.

-:-

 _"_ _Panggilan kepada Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun kelas VII-A ditunggu kehadirannya di ruang guru sekarang. Terimakasih."_

Aku..? dipanggil keruang guru? Tunggu. Suara ini tidak asing. Ini suara Kris Sunbae. Ada apa naga sialan itu memanggilku? Menghukumku? Bahkan aku tidak melamun lagi..

"Permisi.. tadi aku dipanggil oleh Kris-sunbae. Beliau dimana ya Han Ssaem?" "ah,, dia menunggu diruang meeting. Silahkan kesana Baekhyun-ssi" "kamsahamnida han ssaem"

-:-

"anyeong sunbae. Ada perlu apa ya?" tanyaku –pura pura- sopan. "hm.. kau tau kan kalau kau melamun lagi akan dapat hukuman?" "ya aku tau. Memangnya kapan aku melamun?"

"tadi saat dikelas, aku melihatmu melamun setelah membaca majalah itu. Saat ku tanya kepada sahabatmu, Kyungsoo. Dia menjawab 'tidak tahu' nah maka dari itu aku.. ingin bertanya tentang itu kepadamu baru aku kasih hukumannya" sial.. dia penguntit atau seperti apa sih?

"baiklah. Itu tentang Chanyeol-sunbae yang berpacaran dengannya" "sudah ku duga"

"maksudnya sudah diduga? Lalu bagaimana hukuman-nyemphhhtth..." MWOYA IGO?! KRIS TONGGOS ITU... MENCIUMKU?! DIRUANG MEETING PENUH DENGAN CCTV?! YATUHAN INI FIRST KISS KU YG AKAN KU BERIKAN PADA CHANYEOL NANTI.

Kris sunbae melepas ciumannya lalu mengelap bibirku yang penuh dengan salivanya. Mukaku merah, bukan karena merona. Aku menahan amarahku. Ku lihat Kris sunbae yang menyeringai seram kearahku yang sialnya, membuatku takut. "Inilah hukumanmu Baekhyunku sayang."

Ada yang mendobrak pintu. Syukurlah ada. Jika tidak bisa saja aku digagahi dengannya. APA?! YANG MENDOBRAK PINTUNYA ITU C-C-C-C-CH-CHANYEOL SUNBAE?! Tunggu.. mengapa dia menghajar Kris?

"Hyung sialan. SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI KU BILANG JANGAN CURANG KEPADANYA" wait. Jangan curang katanya? Curang dalam hal apa memangnya?

"S-S-SUNNBAE HENTIKANNNN!" "ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Kris mendorong Chanyeol sunbae keluar ruangan dan..

"YAA! MENGAPA KAU-MMmmmphtttt" dan dia menciumku lagi. Lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Dan sebelumnya dia mengunci ruangan itu. Hey? Kenapa dikunci?

"shh.. AARGH..." sial. Mengapa aku mengeluarkan suara itu saat Kris menjelajahi/? Leherku?

"menikmatinya sayang? Emhhh.." racau Kris melanjutkan aktivitasnya dileherku.

"s-ss-sssunbae,, hhh-hhentikan ini, ii-iini sshalah ttholong.." aku memohon kepadanya. Dia tak menggubrisku dan membuka kemeja sekolahku.

"arrrsshh... sshh..sunbaeehhh..." sial aku ini kenapa sihhhhh?

"kau. Tidak. Bisa. Menolakku. Karena. KAU. MILIKKU. MULAI. SAAT. INI"

Kris sunbae bodoh. Untung aku masih menghafal jurus hapkido yang pernah kupelajari. Aku memakai kembali kemejaku. Merapihkan badanku dan membuka kunci pintu lalu lari keluar. Kulihat ada Chanyeol sunbae disana menatapku khawatir.

"Baekhyunah,, gwaenchana?" dia khawatir kepadaku? Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Aku bergegas memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Sempat ku ketahui bahwa Chanyeol kaget juga, tapi dia makin mempererat pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah, ada aku disini.."

"Sunbae.. tt-ttt-tttolong akuuu... a-a-aaku takut dengan dia s-s-sunbae.. hiks.." lalu dia menginginkan aku menhadapnya. Aku turuti. Lalu dia menarik daguku dan menciumku dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku senang dia akhirnya menciumku. Jantungku meronta-ronta, pipiku menghangat dan berwarna merah sekarang. Lalu aku bergegas memeluknya lagi.

"sial kau Chanyeol. Ini baru permulaan adikku sayang. Liat saja nanti"

TBC/End..?

Fic pertama yang author share sendiri. kk. jadi kira kira apa yang kris bakal lakuin nanti untuk baekhyun? dan apa kabar chanyeol? oya disini ceritanya chankris kakak adek ya gais.

Mind to review? _kamsahamnidaaa..~_


End file.
